1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a white balance adjustment of an image using a face detection function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-283025, a skin color region in an image is identified, and a light source is identified in accordance with the tone of the skin color region to thereby obtain a white balance (WB) correction value.
In Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2005-531189, a face area in an image is identified, a representative skin color is extracted from the face area, and a light source is identified in accordance with the representative skin color to thereby obtain a WB correction value.